Versa Graia Vermiculus
by Candles In The Snow
Summary: "Just who are you?" Allen frowned, "And why were you in that sphere?" "Why I was in that sphere isn't anything important… For now… As for my name… Well… Seeing as you don't remember, I'll tell you my name, and yours… My name is Chaos, and your name was… Is Vincent Valentine." Chaos smirked. Since that day, Allen's life has never been the same. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**_A few nights ago a plot bunny decided that this story idea was a good one, and wouldn't leave me along until I wrote it... So... Here ya go!_**

**_Versa Graia Vermiculus means Grey turned Crimson in Latin, at least I think it does... Google Translate, so I don't know for certain, hehe..._**

**_But anyways, I hope you guys like it..!_**

**_*Edited 11/14/2013_**

* * *

**_I don't own -Man or Final Fantasy VII._**

* * *

"Tell me why we have to be out here again?" Lavi whined for the umpteenth time that day, hugging his coat closer to him.

"Because Akuma and a Noah have been spotted in the area, now shut up before I gut you with Mugen, you stupid annoying rabbit." Kanda hissed, the half-frozen samurai shot the red-haired teen a dark look.

Lavi flinched before pouting. "Moyashi… Yuu-chan's being mean." Lavi whined.

"It's Allen." Was the usual snap from the white-haired younger teen that was walking ahead of them, climbing up the steep parts of the trail on the mountain with ease. His hood pulled down, his white hair swaying with the wind as a small snowstorm whirled around them.

"H-How are you n-not affected b-by the cold?" Lavi whined again, pouting at Allen, who shrugged.

"I've never really been affected by the cold…" Allen frowned slightly. "I've never thought about it, actually…" He trailed off.

They walked in near silence for a while. The only sounds made were of their footsteps in the snow and the howling winds around them.

"Isn't that the place?" Lavi finally called, squinting, looking ahead through the snow.

A town rested, nestled between two mountains in a small valley, wooden houses, that were two to three stories tall.

"What's the name of the town again?" Allen asked curiously.

"Ningues or something, c'mon, let's go an' get a room at the Inn before we head up to the mansion where the Akuma and Noah've been spotted." Lavi said cheerfully, his thoughts being invaded by a warm, roaring fire.

When they entered the Inn they were greeted by a dark-haired cheery man, who eagerly gave them two rooms.

"We don't get many visitors around this part." The man told them as he handed them cups of hot chocolate, or tea in Kanda's case.

"I wonder why." Kanda grumbled sarcastically after the man left, sipping his tea silently as Lavi and Allen chatted quietly. Afterwards they dropped their luggage off into their room before they headed back out into the street.

The storm had blown away, but snow was still falling, gently, softly, silently.

A half-hour of struggling up the mountain, the Exorcists found themselves standing in front of a mansion.

Lavi took the lead, pushing open the black iron gates, Kanda following him. Only Allen paused, a frown on his pale face as he looked around.

Why… Did this place seem familiar..?

Different faces flashed in his mind. A man with a terrifying grin, glasses and long brown hair, a surge of hatred filled him at the thought of the man. A woman with a kind smile and long brown hair, love filled him this time.

Silver hair, green, cat-like eyes and a smirk, a pang of pity filled him along with remorse and hatred at himself. A young man with blonde hair, glowing blue eyes, love filled him once again, along with sadness and longing.

A young teen, a cheerful grin on her face and short black hair, annoyance but humor filled him at the thought of the girl. Two men, one with blonde hair and a cigarette, amusement filled him this time, the other dark skinned and with a metal arm, he could hear the sounds of drunken singing and an image of the man wearing a sailor suit filled his mind for a moment before another wave of faces came.

A man wearing blue and a cat-looking robot next to him, gratefulness filled him, and a suspicious feeling. A girl, wearing a pink bow and a soft smile, sadness filled him once more, but understanding and gratefulness as well.

A strange looking lion-like animal with red hair and a tattoo..? Pity and a feeling of friendship filled the teen this time. A woman with rather large breasts and black gloves, dark hair hanging to her waist, jealousy and anger, but a feeling of friendship filled him, confusing him.

Then, a girl with short brown-red hair and glowing blue eyes, a blank face looking up at him, murmuring something he couldn't hear, the feeling that filled him this time was one that reminded the white-haired teen of family.

"Hey! Allen! C'mon!" Allen blinked, the faces gone as the voice calling out to him snapped him back to the present. "You okay Allen?" Lavi called out, concern on the red-haired teen's face.

Allen pulled up a poker-face smile. "Just fine." He called back, moving to join a scowling dark blue-haired and energetic 'rabbit'.

Just who were those people..? Why did they seem familiar to him..?

Walking into the mansion, they looked around the foyer, this place, a haunting sense filled him, anger, but love, and a feeling of being home for the first time in years.

"We should probably split up…" Lavi said, frowning slightly. "This place is huge."

"I'll take upstairs." Allen suddenly blurted out, for reasons he didn't even know.

Kanda and Lavi looked at him strangely, but Kanda merely 'Che'd' and Lavi nodded.

Allen walked quickly up the stairs, like something was pulling him towards, he looked left, meaning to start on that side of the mansion, but frowned and shook his head, heading right instead.

He looked through the rooms, but shook his head until he found one room.

The room felt off though. Frowning, Allen walked inside, looking around, slowly, curiously.

Something… Something told him, in the back of his mind, to move a bookcase away from the wall.

Not understanding why he was doing it, but he did it, finding a hidden door concealed behind it.

Frowning further, Allen opened the door and looked inside.

It was a staircase, wooden stairs wrapping itself around the walls, heading downwards in a spiral.

Hesitating for a second, Allen listened to the pull in the back of his mind, taking a step into the room, he made his way slowly down the steps, worry filling him for a moment when some of the creaked as he made his way downwards.

* * *

Allen shivered slightly, not because he was cold, but because of a sudden foreboding feeling he was getting as he entered what seemed to be a basement.

He frowned, his eye wasn't activating but something in the back of his mind was screaming for him to get out of there, that danger was in the area.

Pushing the feeling away he walked through the dark basement, pausing a few minutes later when he found himself in what looked like a prison, he looked into the rooms.

There were a few coffins in one of the rooms, making him freeze as he saw one of them open.

Things flashed before his eyes again, the blonde haired man again, talking to him, saying things he couldn't understand.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, he stumbled back out of the room, heading back down the dark, large room, heading towards the back.

Spotting a door, he opened it, walking into what looked to be a library. Allen blinked in surprise as lights flickered on.

He walked through the library, as he felt… Something… Pull him towards a door towards the back of the library.

Pushing it open Allen walked into what looked to be a scientist's lab.

Terror ran through his veins as his breath sped up.

He couldn't start to understand why his body was acting like this, or why it was walking towards the middle of the room where a table sat.

On the table sat a sphere.

The most… Strangest sphere he had ever seen.

It was transparent, colors swirled inside, even though the sphere itself was still.

Gold, red, black, purple colors swirled inside.

Allen didn't even hesitate as he picked up the sphere, completely absorbed into the sphere he didn't notice someone coming up behind him.

"Thanksss for getting that for usss." A voice hissed in Allen's ear as his eye activated.

Before he could activate his Innocence he was thrown against the wall, yelling out as he hit a giant glass container, causing several cracks in the glass, nearly shattering the container.

His eyes opened to see a large, snake looking Akuma in front of him. "We couldn't pick that up… But it ssseemsss like you can, little Exorcissst!" The snake-akuma launched itself at him as he flung himself to the left, rolling quickly he jumped up.

The snake hit the glass container, the pressure from the new attack causing it to shatter, sending shards of glass everywhere, a sliver hitting Allen's cheek, cutting it.

"Give it to usss!" The snake-akuma hissed angrily, as Allen clutched the sphere to his chest, panic racing through his body.

They couldn't have it, no, never. No one could, no one ever could…

No one but him. The power was to strong for others, nearly too strong for himself…

In a haze of panic, Allen lunged away again as the akuma struck out at him, and doing the only thing he could think of, he placed the sphere in a spot on his chest over his heart.

And pushed.

Letting out a pained yell as the thing absorbed itself into his skin; he heard the Akuma's angry cry and felt pain in his arm as it bit him.

But the pain in his arm was nothing to the pain he was feeling in the rest of his body, it felt like fire was running through his veins, like boiling hot blood, sizzling and burning, tearing him apart bit by bit.

Allen let out a painful gasp, and blacked out.

* * *

"Hey… Hey kid… Wake up…" A dark, cold gravely voiced called out to Allen.

"..?" Allen sat straight up, his breath coming in pants. "Where's the sphere?! The akuma?! Where-"

"Calm down kid." The voice said, and Allen looked around, only seeing what seemed to be a bright, white room.

Something, a man it looked like, with black wings that matched his black hair, sitting on a desk, his long legs crossed underneath him, glowing gold eyes eyed him, a smirk on the thing's face.

"Who are you?" Allen demanded, surprising himself that he was unafraid of the person, or thing, in front of him as he slowly sat up, rubbing his arms, a slight look of surprise flashing across his face for a moment as he realized that his body no longer felt like it was burning. "Am I… Dead?"

"So you… Really don't remember me." The thing said, his gravely voice low, dark. "And you're not dead, yet…"

"How could I know you if I've never met you?" Allen frowned, rubbing his arm where he had gotten bit. "And how am I here if I'm not dead?"

"You knew me… From your past life…" The thing said slowly. "And you're not dead because I protected you…"

"Past life..?" Allen asked, eyes widening slightly before he snorted. "You? Just what are you? How could you protect me?"

"Your past life… You spent a few years as a lab rat to a man named Hojo, and then to a woman, someone you deeply cared about, and she put me into you… So you were my container then too… Seems like you'll always be my container." The thing chuckled darkly. "And I'm what was residing in the sphere, as you call it, when it was actually a Summon Materia…"

"Just who are you?" Allen frowned, "And why were you in that sphere?"

"Why I was in that sphere isn't anything important… For now… As for my name… Well… Seeing as you don't remember, I'll tell you my name, and yours… My name is Chaos, and your name was… Is Vincent Valentine." Chaos smirked.

"It's time, you remembered your past life… So you'll know how to 'handle' me… I'll be in touch soon, Vincent."

With that, the thing disappeared, as blackness surrounded him once more.

* * *

**_And that's the chapter!_**

**_Hope you guys all liked it!_**

**_Please Read and Review! Maybe Follow and Favorite too~?_**

**_~Snow._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! Thanks for all the Reviews, Favorites, and Follows so far!_**

**_Here's the second chapter for you guys!_**

**_~Snow_**

**_*Edited 11/14/2013_**

* * *

**_I do not own DGM or FFVII._**

* * *

"Hey Yuu! There's nothing down here!" Lavi called skipping over to the long-haired Exorcist, and skillfully dodged a punch thrown at him.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda growled, his hand inching towards the sword on his hip.

"Yeah yeah~" Lavi brushed it off, "If we didn't find anything, doesn't that mean that Allen should've?"

As Kanda opened his mouth to respond a loud crash was heard from nearby, making both Exorcists jump before they ran up the stairs.

"Allen?!" Lavi yelled, busting open a door and noticed another one across from the room, hearing another crash coming from the area, he yanked opened the door and jumped down the middle of the staircase, Kanda following him.

Racing through what looked to be a cave, they busted open the door to a library, hearing a yelp.

Lavi kicked open the door as Allen had let out a pained yell, they watched, Lavi and Kanda, as if in slow motion, Allen black out and fell to the floor.

Within seconds the Level Two Akuma had been slain by Mugen and Lavi had picked up Allen. "It doesn't look like he got hit." Lavi said worriedly, practically jogging through the cavern and up the stairs. "I'll have to examine him further to see if he did, Gramps taught me some minor healing techniques I can use." Lavi rushed up the stairs and had made it into a bedroom, setting Allen on the bed before reaching out to start checking over the teen when what looked to be a dark cloud suddenly surrounded Allen.

Sparks of purple and red swirled around in the cloud as Lavi let out a yelp as a spark shot at him, barely missing by inches.

"What the hell?" Kanda stared at the cloud surrounding Allen.

"Looks like… We'll have to call in the old geezer and Komui… I have no clue…" Lavi muttered, his one seeable eye staring at the cloud.

* * *

Letting out a low moan, Allen felt as if his head was going to split in half as he opened his eyes, memories of his past life flashing before his eyes as he slowly sat up on the bed.

He blinked slowly as the memories stopped flashing before his eyes, sighing, Allen got up slowly from the bed, wincing at his sore muscles as he shakily walked over to the bathroom, wrenching the door open he turned himself towards the mirror, inhaling sharply as he looked over himself.

He was taller, that was for sure, and his body had a noticeable difference to it.

His frame was no longer small and thin. Now it was taller, his height could easily rival Lavi's. And his body frame was more like what is used to have been, his shoulders were wider than small Allen Walker's had been, his old body had been smaller, more delicate.

Tall and thin, with muscles that were strong, a six pack, but didn't stand out, was his new body frame, much like his past life's one.

Allen examined himself slowly, running his fingers over his face, he noticed a few things. It seemed like his past life's body had melded with this life's one. While he still had this life's nose, his jaw and cheekbones were of his past life's body.

His eyes had changed, no longer the grey that they had been, but they were now crimson. His crimson… The Valentine family's crimson.

Inhaling sharply, he quickly looked over the rest of his body.

His skin was the same pale it had been before he had put the orb… No… Until he put Chaos into his body.

His hair though, had changed, much to his shock. It was no longer white, but the midnight black it had been when Allen had been Vincent, it was just as long and matted as it had been when he had died.

Moving downwards from his face he took in his appearance better… Yes… He looked a lot like he had before the accident with Hojo, before the experiments, just a few years younger.

Allen relaxed before then he felt his breath catch again, as he stared wide-eyed at his left arm.

Why hadn't he had noticed it before now was beyond his comprehension.

His arm, it was no longer the gauntlet-like arm it had been. Sure, it was still black, but as he ran his fingers down the arm, he noticed that it was smoother than it had been. It wasn't completely smooth like his right arm, it still had a rough texture, but it still had changed.

"Ifrit's balls." He gasped quietly under his breath, freezing when he heard his voice.

His voice had returned, back to how it had been before he had locked himself into the coffin and spent thirty-five years sleeping, until Cloud had woken him up and he had joined them on their search, and their goal of putting Sephiroth six feet under.

Clearing his throat a couple of times, Allen spoke quietly to himself. "Good Morning, Vincent." He told his reflection, his expression flicking back once again into surprise for a moment, hearing his old voice… His new voice.

Gripping the counter, tears slipped down his cheeks as he grit his teeth.

"Damn you! Chaos!" He growled, his eyes burning a bright crimson.

Taking a deep breath Allen… No. He was no longer sweet Allen Walker, but Vincent Valentine. Vincent knew it would take a while for his body and his personality to full sort itself out, so in the mean time he glanced at a clock nearby, hanging over the bathroom door, something he hung there in his old life, having had a habit of staying in the tub for literally hours, so that most of AVALANCH had thought several times that he had drowned himself.

Seeing that it was just after one in the morning, Vincent glanced at himself in the mirror once more, grimacing at seeing his hair.

How in Shiva's name had he let it get like that? Oh, that's right, he had died.

Groaning silently, he walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a fresh towel, smirking to himself as he realized that the Materia he had used so long ago to keep nearly everything fresh and clean had worked.

Grabbing his old hair brush, his shampoo, conditioner and a wash cloth and his old body wash, taking a moment to open the cap and inhale the scent of Dumbapple trees for a moment, he hung up the towel beside the bathtub, turning on the bath and setting it to a comfortable temperature first, and started to strip out of his unfitting clothing before settling himself into the warm water that soothed his aching bones.

After a while of soaking he turned on the shower head and stood up, uncorking the bottom of the tub and letting the water drain out of the pipes as he started to wash the grime out of his hair, replacing it with shampoo.

Vincent had to wash his hair a few times to completely get the dirt and grime out of his hair, replacing the last scrubbing of shampoo with conditioner, he grabbed his hair brush and slowly started to work on getting out the tangles and fixing the mats.

An hour later Vincent put down the hairbrush, running his long fingers through the long midnight black hair, which hung past his waist.

After cleaning his own body thoroughly, he turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing the fluffy white towel he had hung up just a few hours ago and started to dry himself off.

Wrapping the towel around his waist when he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror, his crimson eyes peeking out between long strands of his hair.

Frowning, Vincent walked over to the counter and started digging through the drawers underneath, smirking when he found what he was looking for.

Pulling out a pair of scissors, he looked at himself in the mirror once more, before starting to cut his hair.

A half hour later Vincent felt as his head was much lighter than before, as it was without so much hair, having given himself a haircut to match his old one, the haircut he had before he'd gotten shot by Hojo and used as an experiment.

Sweeping the cut hair up and dumping it into the trash, he made his way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom he had been lying in just six hours ago.

He held back a laugh as he looked around the room. Oh the irony. Out of all of the rooms in the mansion, the room that they had put him in, had been his own. Grinning slightly to himself, he strolled over to the dresser and pulled out one of his more favored pairs of pants and a pair of boxers, named brand that Yuffie had slipped into his closet last time she had been over. A pang of hurt flashed through his heart at the thought of the energetic ninja princess, he pushed the feeling aside as he slipped the pair of boxers on, happy that he had found his favorite leather pants, he slipped those on as well and started to do up the belts around his waist, only a few compared to what they had been when the gunner had been older.

Next he made his way over to the closet and Vincent pulled out a shirt he hadn't seen in ages, one of the black ones he had worn when he had been a Turk, only used on special occasions, mostly dinner parties most of Shinra's employees had to suffer through.

Slipping it on he started to button it up, small flashes of familiarity running through his Mako filled veins as he pulled out a black pair of socks and slipped them on as well.

Glancing at the clock on his nightstand, he saw that it was seven in the morning. No one else should be up, giving him enough time to look through the mansion and gather his old items again.

Grimacing, Vincent realized that he'd have to make a fresh batch of Potions and Ethers.

And Phoenix Downs, if the Phoenix Feathers were still okay, which he prayed to the Goddess they were, he doubted that Phoenixes existed anymore.

Sighing softy to himself, Vincent made his way over to another door nearby, knowing that it led down into what used to be Hojo's lab.

Digging through the many drawers, he found the empty bottles, ingredients for plenty of Potions, Ethers and Phoenix Downs, after he had found the Phoenix Feathers, and after he thanked Gaia that they were still okay, and he quickly set to work.

An hour later he found himself poking around the labs curiously while the Potions, Ethers and Phoenix Downs cooked.

So far, he had found his old bag that he used to, and now would, carry his Potions and other items.

He found several Materia, though when he found them, he frowned. They weren't glowing as brightly as they had before, and it worried him.

Questions burned on the tip of Vincent's tongue. Why did Mako and Materia not seem as… As much as it had been, why didn't body vanish into the Life Stream anymore? What happened to the Goddess?

Sighing, Vincent made his way over to where he had kept his trusted gun, Cerberus, and hoped that Shelke had put it back after he had 'died'.

Opening the drawer he cast his crimson gaze downward and felt as if his heart was going to stop.

There was Cerberus, but it wasn't alone. Underneath his beloved gun, was a red bundle. Hesitantly pulling it out, after grabbing Cerberus and checking it three times for damage or rust, making certain his beloved gun was alight before he opened the bundle, which turned out to be his cloak, torn and worn edges, cuts and holes, and buckles and all.

His red sash that he normally wore to keep his long bangs out of his eyes when his hair was still long was there as well.

Feeling his breath speed up, Vincent slipped the cloak on and started to buckle it, picking up the sash he tied it like a scarf around his neck. Turning to face a mirror nearby, his eyes widened slightly before a smile graced his lips.

He looked like a slightly younger, more handsome version of his past life.

Hearing a pot boiling he rushed back to the burners and quickly pour and sealed the Potions, Ethers, a couple of Elixirs that he had had the ingredients for, and Phoenix Downs.

Storing them away into his bag he started to equip Materia, giving Cerberus a mastered Fire, Lightening and Ice. Giving himself a mastered Cure, Mini, and Steal.

Shrinking his bag he stored it away in a pocket, attaching Cerberus' gun holster to his leg Vincent slid Cerberus into it, glancing around he frowned when he noticed the files he had gathered, making his way over to the files he stashed them into his bag after unshrinking it.

He couldn't let anyone get their hands on those files. No… Not yet.

Glancing at the clock Vincent quickly strolled back up the stairs and towards his room, knowing that, since it was nearing nine, that someone would be up to check on him.

He barely made it into his room and had sat down onto the bed, when the door opened.

* * *

**_And there's the second chapter._**

**_I hope you guys liked it!_**

**_I know it was a bit crappy in the start, but I wrote that part at about three in the morning so... Eheh..._**

**_Anyways, Please Read! Review! And maybe Follow or Favorite?_**

**_Hope to see you soon!_**

**_~Snow._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone! Here's the long awaited new chapter!_**

**_Sorry my chapters for my stories haven't been coming out sooner, I've been really busy lately and I'm also currently sick, so it might be a while before the next chapter for a couple of my stories is out, but I am trying!_**

**_Also, I rewrote a few things in the last two chapters of this story, so you might want to go check it out!_**

**_Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_**

**_~Snow._**

* * *

**_I do not own DGM or FF VII._**

* * *

Komui sighed as he was shaken awake by a certain concerned 'rabbit'. "What is it..?" He mumbled sleepily, burying his head further into his arms, having fallen asleep the night before at a desk in one of the empty rooms in the large mansion, and was rather content in his position, planning on sending the red-haired Exorcist away to catch up on more sleep.

"I heard water running!" Lavi responded quickly, "From the bathroom in Allen's room."

That made Komui sit up, his glasses nearly slipping off the edge of his nose as he looked at the red-haired teen.

"Allen's awake?" Komui asked in surprise, pushing himself away from the desk, nearly jumping up out of the chair as Lavi nodded.

"Pretty certain." The one-eyed Exorcist told Komui as the scientist moved over towards a hook where his lab coat was hanging. Komui pulled his lab coat off of the hook as he stated, "I'm going to go check on him."

Komui hurried past Lavi, who looked torn between following him or going and telling the others, though Komui was pretty certain that Bookman and Kanda really wouldn't care about Allen's current state… Well, Bookman might be interested while Kanda would probably threaten the red-haired teen with his normal "I'm going to gut you." Threat.

Komui looked around the mansion curiously while he walked. He'd been there for about a week now, having been called to the mansion a week and a half ago when a panicked Lavi had called, telling him that an Akuma had attacked Allen and that the boy was surrounded by a strange looking cloud.

He had explored the mansion rather happily, and was shocked to find a rather advanced lab down past the cells in the basement. The lab looked even more advanced than the Black Order's own ones!

He couldn't understand a thing that was written though, when he had turned on the computers and dug through the files. They were all in a language even Bookman, who knew practically every language, even the dead ones, did not know.

Bookman seemed only half as interested in the lab, but more interested in the library leading to the lab, although the books too, were in a different language.

Sighing quietly to himself, Komui found that he was standing outside the bedroom door to Allen's temporary room, taking a deep breath, he reached for the handle, opened the door and froze. If he had been holding something, it would've dropped.

There, sitting on the bed, wasn't the usual white-haired silver-eyed, short, teenaged Exorcist with a scar on his cheek and above his eye that he knew.

No.

There was an older teenager sitting there, short night-black hair and crimson eyes that seemed to glow. This teen was taller, and there wasn't a scar on his cheek or above his eye.

He took a shaky breath and took in more of the teen.

He was wearing a black, long sleeved button up shirt, leather looking pants with quite a few belts, a red cloak-cape looking thing. A red sash was tied around the teen's neck.

Komui watched as the person moved slightly to look at him, the clock moving t-

HOLY SHIT, was that a GUN in a GUN holster on the teen's leg?!

"Komui…" The person greeted him quietly, making Komui's gaze snap away from the gun holster and onto the man sitting there. "What… Happened to me..?" Komui took note of the confused and clearly panicked look on… On Allen's face.

Vincent looked at Komui in well practiced confusion and panic, silently thanking Minevra for his Turk training.

"I don't know Allen…" Komui said slowly, walking fully into the room and shut the door behind himself, moving to grab a nearby chair and pulled it to in front of the teen before he sat down.

"Do remember what happened?" Komui asked eagerly, curiosity burning in the scientist's eyes.

"No… I don't know what happened exactly…" Vincent lied, faking a confused frown. "One minute I was looking around the mansion for the Innocence, or whatever it was that the Akuma and Noah's wanted, the next thing I knew I was holding this sphere thing and an Akuma was attacking me… I blanked again and when I woke up I was in this room wearing clothes too small for me and that I looked different…" Vincent trailed off.

"What did you do after you awoke?" Komui asked curiously.

"I got up and made my way to the bathroom, I took a shower after looking over my new body… Then I cut my hair, it was longer than Kanda's." Vincent pretended to grimace, "I found some clothes that fit me in here, along with this cape, which I thought I'd wear since my Exorcist cloak won't fit me, plus it's cold and I'll still stand out wearing this… Thing."

Komui nodded slowly, the cape… Thing… Would easily stand out in a crowd.

"You can wear it then until we get back to the Order and get you proper clothes and a new coat." Komui decided.

Vincent nodded silently before faking hesitation and asked quietly, "What are we going to tell the others? About my new looks..?"

Komui paused and frowned for a moment, thinking quickly before sighing. "The truth. That you changed appearances and have no idea what had happened to cause so…"

Vincent nodded slowly. "Will I be allowed to leave this room soon?"

"You can leave anytime you like Allen." Komui responded, smiling at the teenager. "It's best we… We break it to the others soon."

Vincent nodded again, flashing Komui a nervous smile as the man left the room.

Waiting until he heard Komui's footsteps fade away Vincent sighed and fell back onto the bed, running his fingers through his short hair, thinking. How in Shiva's name was he going to keep his past life a secret? Sure, he had been a Turk, but he'd been different in this life and the last one.

This life he was Allen Walker, Exorcist of the Black Order and a friend to all, willing and helpful, yet, a pawn, and a fighter.

In his past life he had been Vincent Valentine, member of the Turks and later on AVALANCHE. He had been secret and quiet, passionate in his past life too, and he had trust issues.

To have his lives merge it was… It was overwhelming.

Rubbing his eyes he couldn't help but groan and roll onto his stomach. Vincent couldn't, didn't want to deal with all this right now, and he was tired. More so than he had ever felt in either of his lives.

Grimacing at a few sore muscles he slid under the covers of the bed, deciding to deal with everything after getting a few hours at least, of sleep.

It wasn't long before Vincent had fallen into a deep sleep.

* * *

Komui sighed quietly to himself as he made his way down the hallway of the mansion.

Just what had Allen gotten himself into?

Deciding to avoid the others for now, other than telling them that Allen had woken up and seemed alright, Komui made his way away from Allen's bedroom and towards the stairs, which would lead him downstairs and to the kitchen where he was certain everyone was currently.

A few minutes later Komui proved to be correct, walking into the kitchen he saw Bookman looking over a book that he had pulled from the library with interest, while Kanda was eating.

Looking around he spotted Lavi in the corner in a chair, who had been looking over a book as well, but when he had entered the room Lavi looked up and over at him, snapping the book shut.

"How's Moyashi?" Lavi called from his corner, getting Kanda and Bookman's attention, which they turned to Komui as he moved to sit down at the table.

"Allen's fine but… But changed."

"Changed how?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"His looks… His voice… His personality seems normal, and he doesn't remember fully what had happened that day…" Komui frowned slightly, running his fingers through his hair. "Allen should be down soon."

Lavi seemed to relax at hearing this, nodding he opened the book again and once again turned his attention to it.

"Why are you so interested in that book?" Kanda rolled his eyes at Lavi, "It's not like you can read it, stupid rabbit."

Lavi merely shrugged and ignored Kanda, favoring the book while Bookman frowned too.

* * *

Vincent groaned as he unwillingly opened his eyes, rolling onto his back he glanced at the clock. It was close to six. He raised his eyebrows in slight shock. He'd been asleep for hours, rather than days he hoped.

Getting up he grimaced at his sore muscles again, though they did feel better than what they had felt just a bit earlier.

Vincent made his way over to the bathroom, brushing his hair and his teeth before fixing his clothing, making himself look proper before he left the bathroom, straightening his cloak he made his way out of the bedroom door and down the familiar hallways and stairs and to the kitchen.

Silently he walked in, burying his face into the familiar smell of his cloak, hiding his mouth and part of his nose.

The sound of footsteps alerted everyone in the room, Kanda had been eating his dinner, Soba Noodles again, when he heard the footsteps and looked up, his eyes widening and he dropped his chopsticks in surprise.

Bookman looked from the book he'd been attempting to translate, but with little luck, and stared at Vincent, taking in his new look and nodded slightly.

Lavi on the other hand, dropped his book in shock and his jaw dropped. "Moyashi?!" Lavi choked, eyeing Vincent in shock when he had gathered himself slightly.

"It's V-Allen, Lavi." Vincent quickly covered his slip up, glaring at Lavi.

"I know Komui aid you changed, b-but holy shit!" Lavi's eye was practically popping out of his eye socket, as he looked over his best friend several times.

Vincent shifted uncomfortably and silently made his way over to the cupboard, looking inside he asked quietly. "Is there anything to eat?"

Snapping out of his moment of shock Kanda gave a snort. "We had to buy supplies, stupid Moyashi, this place has been abandoned for years."

Vincent shrugged slightly, eyeing the odd,(well, odd to people of that age), food inside of it.

Sighing Vincent closed the doors, closing his eyes as he remembered that he didn't exactly really need food in this body. Not only did Mako take care of that, but so did a few experiments that Hojo had done on him, as well as Chaos' own ways.

"When are we leaving here?" Vincent asked, turning away from the cupboard to face the others in the kitchen, Bookman was reading again, while Kanda had silently finished his dinner, and Lavi had picked the book up and was currently looking for the page he had been on before Vincent had walked in. "Did Komui say?"

Lavi shook his head, smiling slightly as finding his page and went back to looking at the book. "Nah. I suppose it'll be soon though, seeing as you're awake and walking again."

"I suppose…" Vincent agreed quietly, glancing around the kitchen, a look of longing in his eyes. What he would give to be done already with saving the world so he could just retire to this mansion again.

Sure, he had those moments where he hated the mansion with a passion, it had been his prison while Lucretia and Hojo had done their experiments on him, but it also held fond memories of AVALANCHE and of Cloud.

"I think…" Vincent voiced quietly, "I think I'm going out for a while…" He murmured, silently stalking across the floor and out of the kitchen before anyone could say anything.

Silently Vincent walked, glancing around the familiar mansion as he did so, a slight smile hidden behind his cloak as he made his way to the tallest room of ShinraMansion.

Slipping out of the window, Vincent carefully climbed to the top of the mansion, ignoring the snow as he walked across the roof and over to his favorite spot to sit on nights like this. Glancing up at the cloudless sky, Vincent looked out at the stars.

Closing his eyes Vincent sighed quietly, sitting down he opened his eyes again and looked out at the snow covered town. Relaxing against the roof, Vincent's crimson eyes looked out in the dark, smiling at seeing the way the snow glittered as the lights from the windows of the houses shown from the windows, and inhaling he took in the scent of the pine trees nearby.

While he couldn't retire just yet, Vincent was going to make sure that the small amount of time that he was going to spend here was going to be relaxing.

Letting go of his fears and concerns for the night, Vincent merely allowed himself to enjoy being alive again, just for the time being. He could deal with everything later…

Right?

* * *

_**And that's the chapter!**_

_**I hope you guys all liked it, and also, can anyone guess who else is going to be a reincarnation of someone from FF VII?**_

_**Cookies for whoever guesses who it is and who they were!**_

_**Please Read and Review! Possibly Follow and Favorite?**_

_**~Snow.**_


End file.
